Cold Coffee
by affreeze
Summary: "Jangan bicara di dekat minumanku Mr Holmes! Kau menambah 50 juta bakteri dalam setiap percikan ludahmu." [Shinichi/Shiho] friendship; a bit romance; kinda Crack!Pair


**Summary** : "Jangan bicara di dekat minumanku Mr Holmes! Kau menambah 50 juta bakteri dalam setiap percikkan ludahmu." # ShinichiXShiho. kinda Crack!Pair

Standard warns has been applied. **Other notes** : slight!romance, bisa dianggap side story dari Detective Conan OVA 09 - The Stranger in 10 years, dengan catatan: tanpa kepanikan, tanpa Ran (Shinichi sudah menerima keadaan)... bisa juga tidak! LoL **Rating** : K+

Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho

* * *

.

Cold Coffee

.

* * *

Shinichi menyeka keringat di dahi dengan punggung tangannya.

Kemudian kembali menggulir-gulirkan bola dengan ujung kaki. Bersiap untuk menendang. Dan ketika ayunan kaki dengan tenaga penuh itu menghantam bola yang sudah diam, bola Shinichi malah membentur tiang gawang hingga memantul ke luar lapangan

—lagi.

"Ah, payah." Dia berteriak; entah pada bola, pada gawang, atau pada dirinya sendiri. Rambutnya diacak hingga beberapa bagiannya berdiri. Membuat kepala itu terlihat semakin ramai karena antena-antena baru yang terlihat lebih pendek, dan tipis.

Terakhir kali Shinichi kemari itu sekitar empat hari yang lalu. Saat memikirkan jawaban dari teka-teki novel yang dikirim lewat fax paman Mouri. Setelahnya, ia hanya menoleh sebentar-sebentar ketika pulang lewat lapangan. Mungkin penunggu di sini marah, pikirnya. Oh tunggu, sejak kapan Shinichi percaya takhayul?

Dan sebenarnya, Shinichi tak pernah punya waktu khusus untuk berlatih. Ia akan mengunjungi lapangan _kapan pun_ ia mau. Kapan pun; saat ada kasus yang membelit dan tak kunjung terselesaikan atau jika sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

"Tendangan yang bagus Mr Holmes." Ucap seseorang dari kejauhan.

Ia melirik pada perempuan yang duduk di rumput, di tanah landai dekat tangga yang biasa digunakan anak-anak dari luar tim untuk berteriak memberi dukungan. Yang baru saja memuji _dengan nada tidak memuji_ , sambil terkikik-kikik geli. Mungkin karena melihat kegagalan Shinichi yang berlangsung berulang-ulang.

Shinichi berjalan menghampiri. Batinnya terus menggerutu. Alisnya bertaut karena berburuk sangka. Ia berhenti di depan pagar jaring-jaring yang membatasi mereka. Gadis itu terkikik lagi kemudian menutup buku di pangkuannya hingga menghasilkan suara benturan. **Dukk!**

Shinichi mendengus. "Terima kasih untuk pujiannya Nona Miyano, aku tersanjung." Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membuka mulut untuk mulai bicara lagi. "Aku tak harus memperkenalkan diri setiap kita bertemu kan?!"

Shiho melepas _headphone_ nya, mengaitkannya di sekitar leher. Sebenarnya dari tadi tak ada musik yang diperdengarkan lewat benda itu. Shiho sudah mematikannya sejak awal, makanya ia bisa mendengar kalimat Shinichi dengan jelas. Suara laki-laki sok keren yang menggerutu itu lebih baik dan lebih menarik, menurutnya. Cocok untuk melepas penat karena gagal dalam penyisihan lomba lompat jauh.

"Kurasa tidak Mr Holmes." Masih dengan nada bicara dan panggilan yang sama, Shiho menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Aku bisa mengingat semua hal tentangmu." Sedikit mengangguk dan tersenyum ganjil. "... dengan sangat baik."

Sejenak, Shinichi merasa menyesal karena memperpanjang pembicaraan ini.

Tidak semua orang tahu, kalau Shiho yang diam akan berubah menjadi cerewet ketika bicara dengan teman dekat. Shinichi tidak tahu Shiho sudah benar-benar menganggapnya teman dekat atau bukan, tapi sekarang Shiho suka bicara banyak hal dan lebih ekspresif saat mengobrol dengannya; berbeda dengan saat mereka masih _berlari dan bersembunyi_.

Sudah Ibu, Kak Ran, Kak Sonoko, dan sekarang Shiho. Semakin banyak saja orang cerewet yang mengelilingi Shinichi.

Gadis itu berdiri. Sedikit menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor terkena rumput kering, kemudian mengambil buku yang sempat ia taruh di sisi kanannya. "Sepertinya kau begitu gelisah karena tidak mendapat kasus akhir-akhir ini, Mr Holmes."

"Memakai _headphone_ selama satu jam dapat menstimulasi perkembangan bakteri sebanyak 700 kali lipat dalam telingamu, Nona," katanya santai.

"Oh lihat! Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan." Gadis itu berkacak pinggang. Menatap Shinichi dengan sorot matanya yang tajam, terlihat kesal.

Shiho protes dengan suara yang melengking, mirip-mirip seperti Kak Ran. Dan karena sekolah sudah sepi dan suasana sunyi, suara itu jadi terdengar sangat jelas. Sekarang minat untuk berlatih jadi benar-benar hilang. Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika Shinichi merubah kebiasaan. Lagipula, Holmes tidak main sepak bola.

Karena sering berurusan dengan orang-orang di sekitar yang sifatnya mudah berubah-ubah seperti gadis di hadapannya, Shinichi jadi lumayan terbiasa. " _Baro_! bukan gelisah. Aku _hanya_ lupa caranya menendang dengan baik," jawabnya dengan menekankan suara pada kata 'hanya'.

Shiho mengembuskan napas untuk meredam amarah. "Okay! Aku tidak akan pernah menang jika adu argumen dengan seorang _yang menganggap dirinya_ Detektif hebat."

Shiho berjalan, meraih tasnya yang diletakkan di dekat pintu pagar lapangan. Menukar buku dengan dua kaleng kopi dingin yang dibeli di mesin penjual minuman otomatis, kemudian membiarkan kedua pasang netra berbeda warna itu saling bertatap. "Sekaleng kopi dingin sebagai permintaan maaf, mungkin?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Shinichi mengindikkan bahu. " _Well_ , kenapa tidak?!"

.oOo.

Mereka duduk tak jauh dari tempat Shiho tadi membaca buku. Gadis itu membuka kaleng kopi dan meminumnya dengan sedotan. Kalau Shinichi lebih suka menenggaknya. Lagipula, lubang yang cukup besar itu fungsinya agar kita bisa minum langsung kan? _Dasar perempuan!_

Shinichi melirik.

Mata birunya mencuri pandang pada Shiho yang bermain dengan minumannya sambil tersenyum samar. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat melihat sedotan digerakkan berputar-putar oleh orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Hei, gerakan mengaduk yang baik itu membentuk huruf W, bukan berputar."

Shiho menoleh. Ia bicara dengan alis bertaut. "Jangan bicara di dekat minumanku Mr Holmes! Kau menambah 50 juta bakteri dalam setiap percikkan ludahmu."

"Kudou!"

"Ah, lupa."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak bosan melihatku latihan disini?" Shinichi bertanya, basa-basi. Tapi Shiho memang selalu datang ketika Shinichi menyempatkan diri ke lapangan. Entah dia itu _stalker_ atau memang tidak punya teman, tapi Shinichi tidak peduli. Karena kedatangan Shiho tak pernah merugikan. Minimal roti tawar atau kopi kaleng bisa Shinichi dapat gratis.

Shiho menjepit sedotan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, lalu meminumnya perlahan. Tak terdengar suara air terhisap. Cara minumnya seperti Miss Rotten Apple yang akhir-akhir ini tak terdengar lagi kabarnya. "Entahlah. Kurasa tidak!" Shiho menyeruput sedikit minumannya. "Aku merasa terhibur setiap kali kau gagal memasukkan bola ke dalam gawang," kemudian tertawa kecil. "... yang tidak ada penjaganya."

Gadis itu masih tertawa. Dan cara tertawanya itu dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya melambai-lambai; seperti saat teman Ibu di Amerika mengatakan _'tidak, tidak,'_ atau _'bukan, bukan'_. Pasti ini virus Sharon.

"Jadi benda di pangkuanmu itu hanya kamuflase agar _mereka_ melihatmu seperti anak rajin yang setiap sore duduk disini ... untuk belajar, begitu?"

Shiho menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Shinichi. "Luar biasa, Mr Holmes."

"Kudou!"

"Ah, lupa lagi."

Shinichi memijat kelopak mata dan area di sekitar alis dengan ibu jari untuk merilekskan saraf-saraf di sekitar mata, menghilangkan rasa kantuk dan frustasi karena arah pembicaraan yang mulai melebar ini. Jujur saja, Shinichi lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan buku misteri di ruang baca atau kamar. Kalau sepi, ia juga suka menyelinap ke ruang kerja Ayah. Sangat menyenangkan membaca disana, lampunya terang.

"Kau tahu saja aku suka es kopi."

"Itu kopi dingin. Tidak ada es-nya."

"Ya, maksudku begitu."

Shiho mengerjap, menahan bibirnya yang berkedut. Menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia yang aneh dan membuat hatinya kembali berdebar kencang di balik wajah tertunduk.

Shiho senang karena _dia_ tidak berubah. Baik saat menjadi Conan maupun saat menjadi Detektif SMA; _dia_ memang selalu tidak mau kalah. Bahkan untuk sebuah perkara kecil yang hanya melibatkan dirinya, debu dan bungkus permen karet.

Baik saat berumur 7 tahun ataupun berumur 17 tahun, Shinichi tetap Shinichi.

... sosok yang Shiho kagumi. Atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

.oOo.

Sapuan angin menjelang musim gugur membelai rambut Shiho yang mulai memanjang, surai pendek berwarna kecoklatan di dekat telinganya bergerak seolah bergetar. Kaus olahraga yang membalut tubuhnya membuat suasana terasa lebih dingin, tapi tetap nyaman. Dalam diam, mereka memperhatikan kaleng kopi dalam genggaman tangan masing-masing. Milik Shiho baru berkurang sedikit, sedangkan milik Shinichi sudah tinggal setengah.

Detektif muda itu memperhatikan tangannya yang basah, terkena air embun yang menetes dari sisi-sisi tempat minumannya. "Kalau kau begini terus, nanti aku suka padamu lho."

Shiho menoleh, sedikit tersenyum mengejek. "Malah bagus kan ... Detektif terkenal yang selalu terkena lemparan penghapus papan tulis saat kelas seni, menyukai seorang calon Analis yang cantik dan anggun ini?"

Shinichi berdecak. "Hei, kenapa cuma bagus di bagianmu?"

"Sixth sick sheik's sixth sheep's sick si—"

"Oi, kau mengabaikanku!" Shinichi protes dengan suara keras, tidak melengking seperti Shiho tadi. Shinichi tidak bisa suara seperti Shiho. Bahkan Bu Matsumoto Sayuri mengatakan, suara Shinichi selalu datar dan membuat telinga berdengung. Dalam keadaan apapun; baik berteriak maupun tidak. Beda dengan Shiho, yang pada saat bicara biasa saja suaranya sudah indah.

"Aku berlatih melafalkan bahasa Inggris," katanya, lalu mengulang mantra tadi sebanyak tiga kali. Tangannya tak berhenti mengaduk-aduk air dengan sedotan. Dia menurut dengan saran Shinichi; membentuk huruf W. Setelah huruf W, ia membentuk huruf O dan R. _World_? _Worth_? _Worries_? Tangannya berhenti."... dan tentu saja juga sebagai balasan untukmu."

 **Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!** Suara benturan kaleng dengan pengaduk. Huruf W lagi.

Terdengar helaan napas yang panjang dan berat. Shinichi cukup lelah untuk membalas sikap Shiho yang terlihat puas. Ia memilih menyerah saat ini. Biarlah Shiho mengalahkannya untuk pertama kali. "Mau sekaleng kopi sebagai permintaan maaf, Nona?" tawarnya.

"Sixth sick sheik's sixth sheep's." Shiho tersenyum, suaranya dikencangkan hingga kata terakhir, kemudian berhenti. Mata mereka bertatap, seolah saling berbicara. "SIP! Itu yang kutunggu, Mr Kudou."

"Ah, kau mengucapkan namaku dengan benar. Sepertinya aku akan benar-benar suka padamu," Shinichi menyahut cepat, lalu menghabiskan kopi dinginnya. Siap untuk kopi dan topik pembicaraan baru. "... Mrs Kudou."

"Ara~ panggilan yang bagus."

"... Jangan lupa untuk memberiku royalti setiap ada orang yang memanggilmu dengan nama itu!"

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

Ishh! selalu suka sama interaksi dua orang cerdas ini xD

Ceritanya dapet prompt berupa 'mengaduk' dan 'nama panggil' dari teman makan bekel 'v')/ dan jadwalku selesai satu hari lebih cepat, jadi... teruntuk Nia, semoga fic ringan ini bisa menghibur harimu yang berat ;D


End file.
